Trusting You, Trusting Me
by kukie.kisses
Summary: Brucas. How are Brooke and Lucas going to stay together when they are always physically apart? Set to the time when both are working. brooke: model.actress.spokesperson. lucas: host n overall hotie, of course. peyton.nathan.haley.n possibly jake
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

"He's doing it again, come on girl, wake up!"

"Shut up Peyton."

"Brooke…"

"I said, just shut UP!" Brooke said, more forcefully this time.

Peyton sighed in defeat. She knew her best friend was not going to take the news well. But she had to tell her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Peyton, we're talking about Lucas here. Lucas. He would never hurt me. We went through so much together."

Lucas didn't do it, couldn't do it. Not after what he had put her through before. No he couldn't have. Peyton was wrong. She must be wrong. A simple case of an unreliable source. Her best friend should really check up on who gives her the daily gossip. Especially if it's about Lucas.

He loved her.

This is going to be the last time, he thought as he looked at the blond who was still sleeping silently.

He had given in many times before. But the guilt is still there every time. Lucas just couldn't help himself. She was just… always so far away. Always doing a photo shoot, or being interviewed by some dumb reporter. Always this or that. Always far away from him.

And he missed her every time. Missed being with her so much it made him incomplete, stressed out… even a little crazy. So a few months ago, he found a way to ease up his mind a notch. He loved Brooke but he desparately needed to stop this aching feeling he has every time she's not around.

He looked at the sleeping form next to him… feeling more and more nauseated. Lucas knew he had to stop. If Brooke came to know about this, it'll be the end of everything.

This is going to be the last time, he thought again, more determined this time.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to:

Sugarush

Tiffany rae

Brookeandlucasforever

luvAngel448

for being the 1st 4 people to review my 1st chapter of my 1st fic ever! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

"So, any hobbies? You do know what hobbies are right? The things we normal, unknown people do to fill the empty hours of our uneventful lives?" Laughter could be heard from the audience.

"Well, I do a lot of shopping… I hang out with my old friends, from high school… college. Do more shopping. Gossip, of course."

"Hmm… I did a bit of digging on you… and it appears that you are not telling us everything!" Emily Roks let out, in her usual aha-I-caught-you outburst. The audience gasped, obeying the 'GASP!' command shown on the prompt board on stage, set high enough just so as to be visibly seen by all except for the television viewers. Brooke smiled uncomfortably, not knowing what it was that she had been hiding.

"You have another hobby that you're not telling everyone about! You like to travel, don't you, to learn more about the country, or something like that."

"And there I thought you were going to tell everyone that I had rabies or something." Brooke said, wiping an imaginary drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, I backpack to places like India, Italy… the most recent one is Thailand. I mainly go to immerse myself in the culture of the place, and see how it actually shapes the politics of the country."

"Woa, culture… politics… you continue to amaze us Miss Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, although I am a, you know, model and stuff…"

"You omitted 'most sought after'," Emily couldn't help but cut in.

Brooke blushed.

"As I was saying, although I'm a model, I'm not a complete air-head! And it's horrible that we models are stigmatized as, you know, air-heads, bimbos and all that."

"This gives us an opportunity to talk about another surprising thing about you Brooke. You actually read Political Science in college, didn't you!"

"Yeah, I did." And this was accompanied by a genuine gasp from the audience.

"Since you surprised us with lot of facts about yourself Brooke, the show would like to spring our own surprise for you!"

That was his que to come on stage. Lucas strode in confidently, much to the delight of the audience. Everyone cheered on seeing their favorite MTV VJ and A Case of Basket host enter the set. And the cheering grew even more deafening as Lucas went on bended knee just before an agape-mouthed Brooke. Lucas had to wait for the audience to settle down before he began.

"Brooke, these past 9 months have been the greatest I have experienced. And it's all because I had spent them with the most amazing woman I have ever met. You have made me happier than I've ever been before." Lucas's right hand trembled slightly as he reached for the box in his coat pocket. He opened it, revealing a perfectly-crafted heart-shaped diamond ring.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis, would you marry me?"

Brooke felt as if she had been sucked into a vacuum. She could see the audience mouth "Awwwww" but couldn't hear them. She stared blankly at Lucas.

"He's doing it again, come on girl, wake up!"

Peyton's words rang in her ears like the mall's fire emergency bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

Earlier

He began pacing again right after his make up was done. Realizing that it was making him sweat, Lucas grabbed a chair and forced himself to sit. He took out his speech for a last minute review.

Lucas had spent a whole week getting that proposal speech just right. He spent another three days trying to memorize it and perfect the delivery. He practiced everywhere, even once after his… stress-relief sessions. The red-red responded by saying 'Yes Lucas, I would love to marry you." He grimaced at the memory. The guilt flash-flooded into him.

He was here today because of that. Lucas was getting from bad to abysmal. What started out as a rare occurrence became an almost nightly sin. If Brooke were to know…

It was Brooke. That's the problem, he decided. She was always away. But once they're married, she would have no reason to leave him alone, agonizing for her. No, she would be right by his side, where she belongs. Then he would not turn to the other girls anymore.

"_Yeah, I backpack to places like India, Italy… the most recent one is Thailand. I mainly go to immerse myself in the culture of the place, and see how it actually shapes the politics of the country."_ Lucas smiled. He knew for a fact that Brooke did these learning journeys as she did not want to read about them from books. Brooke was anything… but an avid reader. And God how he loved her.

His chest started trembling. Lucas instantaneously felt retarded for thinking that it was due to nerves. With a tiny chuckle, he retrieved his cell phone from his shirt pocket and read the message.

'I told her.'

-Present-

It was all coming to an end. She could not believe it.

Brooke couldn't stop the tears. Lucas looked like a wreck. She saw it in his eyes. He knew it was the end for them too.

They started dating in high school but of course the whole thing with Peyton happened. They tried again in the last few weeks of senior year. Alas, that was cut short due to college.

And they gave it another go when they started their careers. Though both had their doubts as to how a relationship between two ultra busy celebrities would prevail, they lasted this long. Nine months.

But now… it's all over. Brooke studied the band circling protectively around her fourth finger and smiled.

This chapter of their lives is finally over. Brooke couldn't wait to flip open the next, beautiful one.

Peyton could not believe that just happened. Actually, she could. She just wished it didn't.

With a sigh, she got out of her seat and left. Nobody noticed. They were too busy watching intently the lovebirds on stage. The 'oooooh'ings and 'aaaaah'ings were getting on her nerves.

Not one of these people would be beside Brooke when the pieces fall. Not a single one would be there when Brooke realize how much Lucas had changed.

Peyton wished she was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanx to the guys who reviewed, good or bad. But getting quite disheartened by the numbers though… really wondering if its TMTY is any good. Haha. Don't 4get to review yeah? Love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

"I told you, there is nothing to talk about." Lucas was fast becoming annoyed. His words must have came out a bit harsher than usual because people from the neighboring tables were beginning to stare.

Or maybe it's because he's their favorite MTV VJ. Whatever, he thought.

A day after the proposal, Lucas found himself sitting across from Peyton, in the middle of the lunch crowd at Fatty Moe's. He could have felt better. He was engaged to the most beautiful and warm woman he knew goddamit.

But Brooke left again just two hours after he proposed to her on the Emily Roks Show. Another guest appearance in one of those never-ending, cheesy teenage dramas. She was acting the part of a foxy doctor who was having a fling with the leading male. The very same leading actor whom Brooke had referred to as hot and charming more than once. Lucas hated the guy.

"Luke, we both know that you're doing it. There's no need for you to be a lame ass and cover it up. I just want to know why."

"I'm not cheating on her."

"She doesn't deserve this Lucas."

"Look Peyton. What she doesn't deserve is having her spiteful, butch of a best friend, whom, after seven years have still not gotten over the so called love-of-her-life, telling her yesterday's gossip about her fiance." Yup, people were definitely looking.

Her eyes filled up. She didn't know what hit her. It could have been his words, the painful memories, the pain of missing Jake, the fact that people were casting weird glances at them.

Or the fact that she could not recognize Lucas Scott anymore.

Brooke Penelope Davis Scott. It's a tad bit long but she liked the sound of it.

Mrs Lucas Scott. That sounded even better.

Brooke just couldn't stop thinking about it. The proposal, the upcoming wedding. Her perfect fiance. The stunning ring. It's shiny.

Just look at how it sparkles.

He watched the interview. She looked beautiful that day. Absolutely gorgeous with just a casual t-shirt and jeans. And those dimples.

He was yearning to kiss her.

And he witnessed that proposal. The so-called proclamation of undying love. He threw his unopened beer bottle across his room when she said yes to that imbercile.

He knew. He knew what that weasel was up to every time Brooke turned around. Hell, he saw the hickey that bastard gave his ex girl. Not that he was into the slut who cheated on him.

But why was Brooke so blind?

With a defeated sigh, Ryan picked up his car keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to: sugarush, Laine7727, gerky, LuvAngel448 twice, tutorgrl323, Brucas03, Roswell Dream Girl and spikemania. You guys are wonderful.

To everyone who is reading this: Don't 4get to review yeah? LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And the shape. A heart. The symbol of love.

She just couldn't tear her eyes away from it. For the umpteenth time that day her thoughts wondered to Lucas. Her Lucas.

Brooke wondered what he was doing. She felt bad for him. He did not have a heart-shaped diamond rind on him to make him feel better.

She missed him so much. Lucas must be the sweetest guy she knew.

…..Flashback…..

"It's the most beautiful wedding ring I've ever seen," Brooke said amidst tears. They were in his car on the way to the airport. Brooke's luggage had taken up all of Lucas's boot and back passenger seats. No one could have packed that much for a weekend.

"It's not a wedding ring Brooke."

She was stunned. A million thoughts whirled through her. Was this all just a sick, warped up joke? Was Lucas only pulling a publicity stunt? Was she putting on weight, cause hell, her t-shirt seems so tight right now.

"It's a proposal ring, we'll get the engagement bands and the real wedding rings when you get back."

"Isn't that… a bit too much?"

"Nothing's too much for you, Brooke," Lucas said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I want this to be perfect. All for my perfect fiancee."

"I'm starting to like the sound of that, 'your fiancee'. "

…..End Flashback…..

"Hey."

Brooke looked up from her Mocha **Frappuccino** and saw his awkward smile. She instantly put the cup down to jump and give him a big bear hug.

"What's up with the shades and wig?"

"And you could still recognize me!" Brooke giggled, bringing her dimples to full gear.

"You know the fans… the reporters… I love them but, I needed some private Brooke time."

"Where's your stuff?" He instantly got the answer the moment he saw the three airport staff behind her.

"There are trolleys."

"But they volunteered!" Those dimples again. It's no wonder the staff did what they did.

With that, Brooke Davis and Ryan Atwood walked out of the airport, with helpers who were seriously in danger of straining their backs for carrying that much luggage.

The perks of being a celebrity.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lucas looked at the guests before him and sighed. It was bad enough that he had to witness these guys on the show he hosts, watch their skills, their fire, their potential. He hated the fact that although most of these guys were going to be eliminated from A Case of Basket, they still had a chance of making it pro.

Lucas was denied that chance. He had those skills, that fire. That potential.

He also has HCM.

As much as he hated hanging around these guys, he invited them over for an all-nighter screening of the previous episodes of the reality show.

Yes, he was desperate. They were a distraction, so that he wouldn't miss Brooke too much. So that he wouldn't turn to another girl.

Lucas was determined this time. He was going to change.

All for his perfect fiancee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long to ud… I actually wrote this months ago, but did not find the time to type it out. LOL. As always, read and review… tell me what you guys want to read, you know, what the characters should do. Thanx in advance.**

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

It feels so good to be awoken by the scent of his fiancé's hair. He loved her hair. The way it tickled him slightly when they were snuggling up to each other. The way she twirls strands of it around her index finger when she was asking him for a favor. The way the sun's rays touched it through her bedroom window, making her blonde locks look golden.

Blond. Hair. Brooke. Gone. Drama. Guest.

Lucas instantly felt as if a whole third world nation had grown inside his head. He messed up. Again. And like all the other times he messed up, he had no clue who was sleeping next to him.

He gathered his clothes and started to wake her up. Lucas cringed on seeing the face of his latest one night stand. The third world nation was growing bigger by the minute.

It was Emma. Emma Watts. His co-host on that stupid reality show. Brooke's best, supermodel friend, as she always phrased it. The events of the night before came back to him like a flash flood.

He was feeling suffocated. The guys were exchanging tips on basketball. Lucas knew he had to get the hell away from them. Walk a few blocks. Clear his mind. Bury the angst he feels for being cheated, for not being able to play. He was starting to feel better and was walking towards his apartment when he saw her. Emma.

She lives next to Brooke which means about some twenty blocks away from him. They started talking. About Brooke. About the show. Emma invited him in to get some drinks and go over the scripts for the next show.

The next thing he knew he was here, having this huge hangover, naked, lying beside an extremely naked Emma. Emma. Brooke's best supermodel friend. He messed up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In an instant their lips met. Her hands started to explore under his shirt. His fingers raked through her hair, moving her head slightly to deepen the kiss yet again. Brooke was desperately trying to undo Ryan's zipper.

"And…….. C U T! That was great guys! Awesome! I love you guys. Brooke, meet me in my office in about 15 minutes! Ok, everybody, we are doing the next scene at 4.30. SHARP! Got that Ryan!"

Brooke lifted her eyebrow on hearing the last bit about her friend. Ryan broke into an easy smile.

"Sheesh, Rob's a freak. I was late for 5 minutes just that one time and he's forever on my case now about punctuality."

"Maybe you shouldn't be spending too much time on your make up." Brooke teased, dimples emerging as if on cue.

"I wonder what he wants from you… Is it a quickie, Brookie?" Ryan had to duck to save his head from a flying stethoscope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They both sat quietly, drinking their freshly-brewed coffee. The air between them was filled with guilt. It consumed them. But the guilt that engulfed Lucas was different from the guilt Emma was feeling. She felt horrible for screwing her best friend's fiancée. But there was something else to it. Something Emma herself had yet to come to terms with. She felt sick. And it wasn't from the huge hangover. She cussed herself.

Soon the coffee was gone. The guilt stayed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the tiny red room, a man smiled, silently congratulating himself for his excellent work. He captured the moment perfectly. His client would be pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note. Im sorry if it seems that im taking so long to update. Plz don't give up on this fic. Remember, im a newbie, I don't know any better. LOL

As always, read and review. It doesn't have to be a long review, a short, one-word one is great. Go crazy and write a long one if you want to. Just review. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

"I hate it every time you wait for me at the airport. Brings back bad memories."

"Brooke, that was in high school, I was waiting for my mum and you were too full of yourself. You still are."

She almost hit him with the stethoscope she had around her neck. Luckily, Lucas revealed the bouquet of red roses he was hiding behind his back, just as the deadly weapon was about to smack him in the face. He looked at the stethoscope and then at his fiancé.

"It was a prop. I yanked it off Ryan before we _made out_. Gave it to me as he sent me off just now, as a momento. I hit him with it too."

"So when am I going to see that episode? Where my fiancé pretends that she's sick to play let-strip-the-doctor-off-his-clothes?"

**-Chapter7-- Chapter7-- Chapter7-- Chapter7-- Chapter7-- Chapter7-- Chapter7-- **

"Where are you taking me handsome?" Lucas smiled like an idiot. Years after high school, she still sounds so sexy calling him that. He was one lucky guy.

"Hello! Earth to Lucas, Cute but obviously clueless fiancée, then again, it's always the cute guys who lack brains, thank god you've got brawns baby- I'm HUNGRY! The plane food was horrible and I was flying business class!"

They were driving along the length of the beach in Lucas's Ferrari, definitely far away from his or her apartment. He finally stopped at the back of a house. Lucas turned to her, giving her a devilish grin. He walked to her side of the car, yanked the door open and before Brooke knew it, she was in her arms, being carried into the two-storey house.

The house was quite dark. She instantly remembered the last time they broke into someone else's property to use the hot tub. It was Brooke who thought of the idea. Was Lucas stealing her moves? Brooke smiled at the thought. Maybe she did rub off on him after all these years.

Lucas brought her into the circular living room where he placed her down. He walked up to the curtains which covered half the circumference of the room and drew them. Brooke gasped at the sight before her.

They were just in time to watch the sun set. The water glittered as it became one with the sun. Brooke rested her head on his shoulder.

"Welcome to our new home, pretty girl."

**Thought it was time for some fluff. LOL. Yes, I know, the sunset thing is a tad bit cliché. Could not think of anything else, so had to just write something which kind of happened to me! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. As always, reviews are WELCOMED. With arms wide open, like the song goes. **

**Look out for revelations in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update. Yes, I am slow. I just want to do this right. Hope you guys have not forgotten this fic yet… as always, reviews are welcomed:D

Thanks to chad'sbrucas and brucasfanatic for the wonderful reviews. To brucasfanatic: yes someone (peyton) did try to tell her that lucas is cheating. brooke does not believe her, saying that peyton's source might have had it wrong. Brooke can't forget about it though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.**

-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-

Peyton was pacing. And she never pace. She drew. She immersed herself in her records. But Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer does not pace.

Why hadn't she just minded her own business, Peyton thought for the thousandth that day. Why? Why? Why?

She was supposed to look out for Brooke, tell her that Lucas was making some mistakes, help them out, get them back on track and give her cute but annoying little Lucases and Brookes.

It seems that Peyton was too late.

But maybe she could still save Brooke.

-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-

-flashback-

Brooke and Ryan were outside the studio, taking a breather from the suffocating set. They both loved the set, but that did not mean that they were prepared to glue their eyes to it.

"Oh, cool! Women's Weekly!" Ryan said, snatching the magazine off Brooke's lap.

"That's a tad bit too gay for me boy. Turn it down a little will ya?"

"Huh? Uhh… Nah, it's just that my sister was interviewed for this month's issue."

"Oh, Anna? That's great! Where is it?"

"Um… hold on…"

His sentence was interrupted abruptly by a chocking sound. Ryan almost chocked on the bread he was eating.

"Told ya wholemeal would kill ya."

"Wholemeal is good for you Brooke."

"Yeah, like when you're eighty-five and have a serious case of constipation. Hey why are you closing that mag? Where's that interview?"

"Uh… interview? What interview?"

"Nice try. C'mon, Anna couldn't have looked THAT bad in it." Brooke said, snatching the magazine back and flipping to the page Ryan was on. Brooke immediately understood when she saw a picture of Lucas and some bimbo celebrity-of-the-moment whose name Brooke couldn't quite remember.

"Sorry Brooke. It must be hard for you, seeing him with someone else. You want me to beat the crap out of him?" Brooke smiled at this, knowing that Ryan was a great, loyal friend. He reminded her of Mouth… just a lot taller, cuter and a tad more violent. Definitely boyfriend material and Brooke was already considering setting him up with Peyton.

"It's nothing like that. I trust him totally and he trusts me. It must be the angle that shot was taken in. They could _not_ have been standing _that_ close," Brooke replied simply.

"That's good Brooke. Trust is important."

-End Flashback-

"Oh my god…. It's like a dream. Ok, is this a dream? Am I still at that stupid studio, snoring my head off? Ryan, wake me up!"

"Nice Brooke, I show you our new house, with, might I add, the most stunning view and the first thing I hear from you is another guy's name? Lucas teased, pouting his lips slightly for full effect.

"You look so sexy when you do that. Come here." Brooke tugged on his sleeve to bring him closer. She studied his face for an inch of a second before going on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek, which later moved to his lips for a full blown kiss.

And Brooke started laughing.

Lucas looked at her and it stuck him. They were not able to have a full make-out session with no couch… or bed. And the floor was way too dirty.

"When are you going to start on this place?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Brooke replied, dimples on overdrive, reaching for some pens and paper in her bag.

-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-Trusting You, Trusting Me-


	9. Author's note

Author's note: Hi everyone. I've already written the next few chapters for trusting you, trusting me. However, im not gonna post them up if no one reviews! Its kind of pointless to write when I get virtually no reviews, I'll never improve that way! Cheers.

jun


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to MADDIE MADISON for the last review! As promised, I got typing as soon as I received a review of the last chapter.

**Wow! I'm at Chapter N.I.N.E.! **

Thanx to everyone who has been reading so far. Don't forget to …as always… read and review! Im not even looking for good reviews, any will do. Just like the guy in Vanilla Sky said… 'without the bitter, the sweet won't be as sweet'… or something like that…

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

**-Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9-**

Her cell phone rang. She saw that it was Peyton and immediately picked it up, Brooke missed her best friend. Plus, she had hatched a brilliant plan for Peyton and Ryan.

"Hey bitch, listen, I need to talk to you."

"That's funny, coz I need to talk to you to. Come over my place… seven-ish?"

"I'm there."

Peyton sounded nervous but Brooke did not have too much time to think about it as her cell rang again.

This two must really be meant for each other, Brooke thought, and excited smile on her face.

"Ryan! Miss me already?"

"As much as I miss chocking on oatmeal, Brooke."

"You know you do. Watcha want?"

You, Ryan thought, but decided against it.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"I wanted to… but I was hungry, and there was the house and he was super sweet and…"

"Okay, okay," Ryan had to cut in. There was no telling how long Brooke would have rambled on if Ryan had let her. And Ryan did not want to hear about Lucas.

"Just tell him soon so they could come down there and do all the stupid paper stuff. Ryan said, in his usual bored voice.

"Fine, fine. It's just hard to tell him. You know he hates it whenever I'm on set. And that's just when I'm making guest appearances. I don't know how he's gonna take me signing on as a regular.

"Brooke, you have to tell him. He's your fiancé. He might take back the ring or something. "

"Oh, aren't you just the witty one."

"Seriously Brooke, we really want you here."

"I'll be there babe. Wait for me."

**-Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9-**

The first she saw made her laugh out loud. The girl looked like one of the bad actresses in the very short-lived drama Lucas acted in when he was starting out. It made her remember how much Lucas used to complain about how the lines were so cheesy. It took her a month to convince him to stay on the entertainment industry.

The second photo however was not familiar. Neither was the third, the fourth, the fifth. Brooke could feel her heart tightening. The feeling began to overwhelm her and she stopped before the very last picture. She looked up to face a very worried-looking Peyton.

"I… how could he? How could he Peyton? I love him. I…"

"Brooke… calm down. You need to see the last one."

"The last one? The last one Peyt? Are you crazy? What, the first ten wasn't punishment enough?" Brooke was shaking. The photographs in her hands were slowly being crumpled. She looked at the stack again, but her engagement ring on her right fourth finger came into view. She took it off with so much force but apparently, Brooke was oblivious to the pain. She threw it against the wall.

Their history flashed before her eyes. Their breakups, makeups, engagement. That house. Their future family.

"Hey, that's a Tiffany's. You do not throw a Tiffany's."

Brooke glared at her bestfriend before looking at the very last picture. Her anger vanished. She looked hard at it, wishing it to change but it did not.

Lucas and Emma.

"Oh god." A very stunned Brooke stopped dead on her tracks in the middle of her room.

"Karma's a bitch Brooke." Peyton said, to no one in particular. Brooke was to busy sobbing.

**-Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9-**

"So you told him yet? Ryan's voice resonated through her phone for the second time that day.

"No, not yet Ryan."

"Brooke, you sick or something?"

Brooke paused, trying to collect herself. Her attempt, however, made the situation worst. The pause seemed to have had made her words more incomprehensible and broken than before. But the dead giveaway would have to be the loud, uncontrollable sob at the end.

"What's wrong Brooke?"

"I… Luke… he… me…"

"I'll be right there babe. Wait for me."

**-Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9- Chapter 9-**

**Oh…** before **you** guys **give** up **on** this **fic**… **I** have **to** remind **you** that **it'**s **a** br**u**cas… **with** a **very** sweet **ending**… So **don't** give **up** on **me** JUST **AS** YET!

winkz


	11. Chapter 10

Lotsa thanx to… brucasfanatic n maddie madison for the reviews!

To brucasfanatic… sorry to disappoint by letting brooke know. And about the karma thing, it refers more to lucas. You'll find out more in this chapter!

**This chapter is especially dedicated to two year old Nonoi who died in Singapore at the hands of her stepfather about 2 weeks ago. The world's harsh conditions shook her life, yet she was strong enough to shake our world in her passing. **

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Brooke and Emma did not get along well. To be more precise, Emma despised Brooke, in a I-feel-like-puking-everytime-I-hear-your-name kind of way. She hated the fact that Brooke was hunted more often for shoots, had more companies lining up for her endorsement and was generally the most sought after celebrity slash model slash whatever it is that Brooke was.

And Brooke simply could not care less about Emma.

But something changed about two years back, when they were both in London to do a photo shoot. Emma fought back a tear as the memories came flooding back.

-flashback-

She could not stand it any longer.

When they first reached London, the crowd had totally ignored her. They were too caught up trying to get a glimpse of little-miss-perfect Brooke Davis. Emma had even strutted out some willing posts for the paparazzi. But few noticed.

Brooke's evil aura had simply made her invisible.

As if that was not bad enough, their hotel room, which they were forced to share due to what the company termed as (an opportunity to create dynamic cohesion between them which would be translated to their shots) was practically covered with bouquets and boxes of perfume, teddy bears and fan mail… for BROOKE. All Emma got were four bouquets and a few cards.

The moment she managed to put her bags down, Emma walked straight to the washroom, locked the door behind her and took out a tiny package from her tote bag.

Moments later, all thoughts of bitchy Brooke subsided as the blissful buzz took over.

Brooke's POV

"Are you realigning the floor tiles in there?" BANG BANG BANG "Open up!" Brooke was practically screaming now.

Brooke could not believe how bitchy Emma was being. She knew that Emma disliked her, but intentionally locking herself up in the toilet, depriving Brooke of any chance to freshen up before they leave for the first shoot was either plain cruel or childish.

Brooke was getting more and more agitated by the second. Emma was making it exceptionally hard for Brooke to be civil. She was not even saying anything. Brooke was convinced that the girl was trying her hardest to make life difficult for her.

"Get OUT!" Still no response.

"Okay, I'm coming in and dragging your bitchy ass out."

The petite girl slammed the door using her body with all her might. Brooke gasped at the sight before her.

Emma was in the tub. Her eyes were almost shut.

Brooke made the calls to Emma's family and boyfriend. But all that she could reach were her parents' answering machine and Emma's broke boyfriend who would have to sell his soul to get the money to come down to London.

Brooke took care of Emma for the entire night and morning. She just stayed watch over a sleeping Emma the whole time.

Emma made Brooke think about a lot of things. She reminded her of herself as her parents were never there at the times when she needed them the most. They were not there to share her successes and to comfort her she was faced with a setback.

Emma also reminded Brooke of her best friend Peyton. Brooke felt as if she was sixteen again, helplessly dragging out a very drugged blonde out of the party at Duke. Only this time, she did not have Lucas to help her.

Brooke watched over Emma's sleeping form and was reminded of the person she was when she was back then. The person she could have very well been if she had not made the choices and changes she made then.

-end of Brooke's POV-

-Emma's POV-

"Thank me. I saved your sorry, but nonetheless cute, though it could not possibly be as cute as mine, butt." Brooke smiled and held Emma's slightly shivering hand as she said this.

Brooke continued holding her hand as the doctors told her of her drug overdose.

It was only that one time, a week ago. Emma tried using the needle. It was that one time.

Brooke's hand was still covering hers as the doctors told her about her HIV.

-end of flashback-

Oh! As always, plz take some time to review!

Jun


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

She was sitting on the floor with her two legs stretched out on the floor in front of her. She was at the house again. The house by the beach. The one that Lucas bought for them. Brooke turned and there he was. Her Lucas, right beside her.

And they were looking at the sun setting. It was beautiful. Just like the other day.

But it was different this time. This time, the sun was moving achingly slow. For a very long time they just stood there, lost in time. Brooke loved the scene but thought that it was weird that the sun didn't seem to move. It just seemed to stay there, slightly engulfed by the outline of the sea, but still clearly visible.

And she felt the ground shook beneath her.

Slowly at first, that she thought that it must have just been her imagination. But the soft tremor quickly escalated to a violent shaking. Brooke and Lucas who were already up by now were flung to opposite sides of the room. Lucas was quick to get on his feet to run towards his fiancée. He had to get to her. To protect her at all cost. But he was to caught up in getting to her side to notice that the ground between then had shook so much that it split the floor in two. He fell into the opening but was quick enough to grab on to the edge of the opening. Lucas dangled perilously, holding on the edge with all his might to avoid from falling.

Brooke, on seeing Lucas fall, snapped out of her shock. She ran with all her might towards him. Her Lucas. Brooke tried to grab hold of his hand.

But no matter how tightly she grabbed on to him and how hard she tried to pull him up, it seemed that he was slipping away, fast.

And the sun was still in its position.

Brooke took one last look at him. And at that last moment Lucas said her name.

"Brooke."

Then it was dark. The sun vanished.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Peyton felt stupid.

After seven years, it was just not possible that he still had that much effect on her. It was just not possible.

When Jake left, Peyton was confident that he would return again. She waited for him. Anticipated his return.

She would see a guy from a far who was about Jake's height and she would put a big smile on her face. She takes a few steps towards him, only to find that the guy didn't have Jake's warm smile. Or his soft eyes. And reality would set in for Peyton again.

Jake has not returned.

Seven years and many similar experiences later, Peyton was still in the same state as she was when Jake left. She still missed him.

With a sigh, she excused herself from the table. Taking one last look at the Jake look-a-like and cussing herself, Peyton walked towards the restaurant's restroom to apply some saline to her eyes. She figured that her contacts must have been a bit dry.

The Jake look-a-like smiled softly when he spotted her retreating to the ladies.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, not the characters, not the story, nothing.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Lucas looked at his cell phone again, checking to see if there was miss call when he zoned out. To see if Brooke had called him back.

But nothing. He tried calling her cell the whole evening. The only reason why he left ten messages on her voicemail was because the mailbox could ONLY hold TEN messages. But still nothing.

Lucas was worried. Brooke never fails to pick up his calls, not even when she was filming in some godforsaken town. What's wrong with her?

Lucas sighed. He was in a meeting on some minor changes the programmers made for the next episode of the show. Next to him sat Emma.

Emma. Since 'The Incident' there was barely three words spoken between the two. They've avoided being at the same place longer then necessary. Whenever their eyes met they quickly looked away, each consumed by their own guilt. Their prayers that it never happened went unanswered.

The moment the programmers ended the meeting, Lucas jumped from his seat and ran towards the door. He couldn't decide which made him run faster, worrying about what happened to Brooke or the need to get as far away from Emma as possible.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Peyton tried to get a hold of herself.

It was ridiculous. There were plenty of other guys out there. But the only guy she wished for was never there. And the tears came again. Lucas was right when he screamed at her at Fat Moe's. She was pathetic. She hasn't gotten over a stupid highschool crush.

God, she was so juvenile.

But scolding her self was not going to stop her watering eyes. She couldn't go back to the table like this.

So she left.

But she didn't realize the Jake look-a-like trailing her. Peyton was too caught up in her own world to realize a pair of eyes fixed to her back.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

"Brooke."

Then it was dark. The sun vanished.

"Brooke."

She heard Lucas calling her again. More forcefully this time, as if he was pissed.

"Brooke, wake up." She heard Ryan's voice and felt his hand shaking her shoulder gently.

Brooke opened her eyes to find Lucas seated on the adjacent couch. But his head was turned so she couldn't see his face. Brooke suddenly realized that her head was rested on Ryan's lap. She got up slowly, realizing that his jeans were damp. From her tears. Ryan arrived and she just couldn't help herself. She cried herself to sleep.

Ryan looked at her closely. She smiled weakly and nodded, gesturing for him to give her and Lucas some privacy. They needed to talk. Ryan sighed and looked at the guy who was seated not too far away from them.

"Call me when you're done. I'll be at the hotel. We can go over some stuff for the signing of the contract later. Ok?" And with that, he wore his jacket and left.

"What contract Brooke?" Lucas asked, once the door was closed behind the visitor.

Brooke didn't answer. She just looked at him, trying to find the strength to speak. But it was impossible. Looking at him made the disappointment, sadness and helplessness come rushing back to her.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **As usual, sorry for taking such a long time to update. I'll update more frequently from now on. HONEST!

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Lucas looked into his fiancee's eyes and instantly knew why he could not reach her. His hands dropped to his sides, as if he lost all control on them. The annoyance he felt on seeing Ryan at Brooke's apartment was completely forgotten. All there was then was silence.

And it was deafening him.

Lucas took a step back. Two steps back, stumbled and found himself sitting on her beanbag. He looked desperate, lost. He just could not erase what he saw in Brooke's eyes. Her sadness.

It was enough to rip his soul.

"Brooke...' Lucas pleaded. "It wasn't… They meant… You weren't…"

Each word Lucas said seemed to be twisting the dagger that was already stabbed into her heart. "They?" It was barely a whisper. She only knew about him cheating with Emma. Just that once. Brooke suddenly realized that she had been cheated many times over by her fiancé. She felt stupid. Blind. But the cruellest deed was that he proposed to her.

Brooke did not know what to do. Was she going to be angry? Or sympathetic? Why wouldn't this damn hurt go away?

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. It was a mistake. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"No, _I'm_ sorry I loved you." Brooke was surprised that she could find enough strength to say that. She was also surprised that her tears were threatening to fall again. She thought that impossible as she had cried the whole night. Where did these tears come from?

Where was Ryan? She needed him there to protect her. Ryan would always protect her. Where was he?

Lucas watched helplessly as the woman he loved began crying. He always hated seeing her cry. It always made him want to pounce on the person responsible for her tears. But. he couldn't this time. He could only watch her cry, watch her beautiful face wet with unhappiness. With hurt that was caused by him. Lucas felt his own tears roll down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Brooke." It sounded lame. It sounded stupid. But that was all that Lucas was able to say. No quote from any author could have been adequate for this.

Brooke looked up to him. She could not decide what hurt more, the fact that he cheated on her, or the fact that he could very probably be sick. She bit her lips, trying to regain her composure.

"Lucas, I love so much. I love you so damn much" Brooke started, gasping for air after enunciating each word. "But why Emma?"

"It was a one off thing. I didn't know what I was doing Brooke. I love you."

"Emma's sick, Luke. She has HIV."

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Peyton suddenly noticed a figure hovering behind her as she exited the department store. She walked faster, only to see the shadow move just as fast. Terror reigned on Peyton's heart. Her thoughts suddenly flung to Derek. Brother Derek. Stalker Derek. Crazy Psycho Derek. She contemplated on running, but before she could, a pair of strong arms circled her. Peyton's scream was muffled by his palm.

"Well, that's not the way to greet an old friend, Peyton Sawyer."

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**


	15. Chapter 14

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

Peyton tensed up. She couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be. "You don't recognise me anymore, huh?" He still had his arms around her, almost hurting her.

She just couldn't believe this was happening to her.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

The two of them just sat there. Lucas felt as though he was stabbed when he saw Brooke's bare fourth finger. There was no mark to indicate that just a few hours ago, his ring was circling protectively around it.

He heard her words ring in his ears over and over again. "Emma's sick…" He had no sadness for himself. No self-pity. What he did feel was a deep sense of loathing for himself. Lucas hated himself for doing all the things he did. He hated himself for not being faithful to Brooke. He hated himself for making her turn away from him like she was doing now.

And, with a deep feeling of guilt, Lucas hated himself for partly resenting Brooke. Blaming her for being away all the time. He knew it was not her fault, but he resented her all the same.

"I really think you should go now." Lucas felt the hollowness of her words. The girl who could light the whole of central park with her dimpled-smile lost her glow because of him. Lucas said nothing to this. He simply looked at her, just for a brief second. He looked into her eyes, trying stupidly to see if she had any solution to this.

"Please go Lucas."

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

"God, is this going to be a habit or just a one-off thing 'cause I could feel 10 years just seeping out of me when you did that." Peyton slapped his right arm playfully.

"How have you been?"

"I've been okay." Peyton just couldn't stop herself from smilling like an idiot. Like a stupid high school girl. God, she did feel as though she was back in tree hill high, in her cheerleading uniform again. She briefly wondered wherer her old pom-poms were.

He smiled back at her. And boy could Jake Jagielsky smile.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**

From the corner of her eye, Brooke saw that box. Luke brought it over from his apartment the 4 days after his proposal. Brooke had wanted some ideas for the wedding vows. It looked worn out; ten years did that to you.

She opened the box and ran her fingers through all the letters. The letters were the ones that brought Lucas and her together that senior year. She suddenly remembered Chris Keller. And for the first time, that did not make her skin crawl. It did instead make her feel a sense of calmness. Of acceptance.

Brooke smiled, remembering that night in the rain. She had done so much to hurt Lucas. And he had forgiven her because he loved her, and he still loved her. And he wanted to give their love that chance.

Brooke knew that night that she would always love Lucas. Because he was the one for her. Because he got into someone else's hot tub with her. Because he tattooed his arm for her. Because he was Lucas Scott, the person whom Brooke has cried far too many times for. He meant the world to her.

And Brooke knew right at that moment that she was going to give their love that chance too.

**-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-tytm-**


End file.
